wikizilla_joke_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikizilla Joke RP Wiki
From The Space Garbage End of the RPVerse, comes the shit manifest into text form on this wiki... IN 1 INFINITE FUN! Welcome to the Wikizilla Joke RP Wiki Welcome to a fun, unofficial, rules lite version of The Roleplay Grid! Come here with all your joke characters and joke RPS, and have fun! To roleplay: Please visit the chat: ☀http://wikizilla-joke-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Describe your topic This is an unoffical joke version of https://role-play-grid.fandom.com, for more serious roleplays and rule heavy (Not that that's a bad thing) roleplays, go there. Before you ask, the main site used to be called wikizilla RP. We just keep our instances of it being called that for shits and giggles. We've decided on making the tiled background broken with the background only being on the top left with the rest being solid color, the Wordmark's transparency being broken, poorly made articles, complete randomness with no proper storyline, The Main Page looking like A Slightly modified default main-page, Allowing regular users to edit the main page, The Bootleg style "42 in 1" Slogan, and are planning on moving all articles deleted on the main site to here all to signify we are A Low Quality trash tier version of The Roleplay Grid. Welcome...To The Dumpster Fire of All Roleplay Sites. AGGRESSIVELY DESCRIBE YOUR TOPIC WELCOME TO THE SHITFEST OF THE RPVERSE, HERE YOU WILL FIND THE GREATEST DEALS IN TRASH!!!!! IF YOU CAN FIND A BETTER DEAL IN BROKEN DOWN ROLEPLAYING PARTS AND BOOTLEGS, SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!!!!! YOU HEARD US RIGHT, SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! BRING EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT, BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE ANY QUALITY STANDARDS!!!! IF YOU ARE BRAVE ENOUGH TO GET PINK EYE BY TOUCHING THIS FECAL MATTER OF A WIKI, THEN YOU'RE A STUPID ENOUGH MOTHER****** TO CREATE ARTICLES HERE. WE DON'T EVEN GIVE A FUCK - JUST MAKE A BUNCH OF MULTIVERSE TO OMNIVERSE TIERS, SPAM DODGINGS, INSTA-BLOCKS, MEH BUTTON INSTA-BLOW PLANET BUTTONS, DEUS EX MACHINAS, *NO MISS NO DODGE NO NOTHING* SHITS, FORCE CHARACTERS YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOURS, HAVE A EDGY PAST YET EVERYONE LOVES YOU, MARY SUES AND GARY STUS, OMNIPRESENTS, HYPOCRITICAL SUE HUNTERS, AND YOU'RE GOOD TO GO BECAUSE WHY DO ALL THIS CRAP THAT BREAKS THE RULES OF OTHER WIKIS WHEN YOU CAN JUST GO HERE AND DO THAT?! THESE BOOTLEGS OF THE ROLEPLAY GRID CHARACTERS ARE OF BEST QUALITY, ATLEAST AS FAR AS YOU CAN GET FOR BOOTLEG QUALITY, GUARANTEED! SO WHY WAIT?! JOIN TODAY AND YOU WILL OBTAIN A *FREE* BIRTHDAY CAKE...MADE OF 40 YEAR OLD ANCIENT EGYPTIAN COW SHIT WITH BEE STINGERS AND CACTUS HORNS IN IT!!!! WE'RE HOME TO THE DEADLIEST SONS OF OP CHARACTERS IN THE STATE OF NEW JERSEY, TO THE POINT THEY CAN DEFEAT THE ONE ABOVE ALL, YOU CAN'T BEAT OUR SHIT!!!! IF YOU DARE OPPOSE OUR OP AS BALLS CHARACTERS, WE'LL SEND YOU TO DETROIT!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAH!!! JOIN NOW!!! OR ELSE YOU WILL DI- Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Which of these are your favorites? Darth Senate Red God Ty-dawg SANESSS Gojiratheking Sanic Ceoxal Gyaosking Shrekzilla Me You Sword Art Online roleplay 12894389547dfjd9348984389.png Maxresdefault (2).jpg King Ghidorah the Memelord Ronan Beezlebub TV Skeletons Bionic Gyaos Alien Space Bats Doomguy Green Ghidorah Purple Orga Blue Doctor Vernonn Blernonn Dr Oz miracle cream Lie Detector Test open poll regular shrek roblox noob heroinbeanz all those yoshis in mario world none of the above Category:Browse